Desert Flower
by kissiele'granz
Summary: Ulquiorra finds a strange creature out in the desert, and wants to claim her. But what will he do when Grimmjow has his eye on the same prize. Ulquiorra,Grimmjow, And some Aizen, Szayel, and Nnoitra. Bleach!
1. What is this?

It was a normal, not to mention, usual boring day in Las Noches. Said place being the home, or as they call it, forced residence of the Espadas created by the new "God" of Las Noches, Aizen. The Espadas were created from hollows by Aizen to fight and conquer the Soul Society and to take over the dimensions. But that is a whole different story. Our story is about a new and unexpected addition to Las Noches. In order to begin we must go back towards the beginning of which the Espadas were first arriving to Las Noches.

"Typical. Just upon arriving, and I am already unentertained."

Spoken by Ulquiorra Cifer. The fourth among the Espadas as he wondered the halls of the large fortress like building of which he and his fellow Espadas were forced to spend their days unless ordered otherwise. As he reached the end of one of the long halls and stared out over the white sands of Las Noches, he released a low sigh as he was about to turn around and head back to the boring, white room that was assigned to him. That is before something caught his eye. His emerald green eyes focused on a spot in the sand that seemed a different shade then the rest. He at first thought maybe the boredom was getting to him before he saw that said spot move. His eyes widened slightly at the sight once he was certain it was moving and slowly began to descend towards that spot.

"What could be out in the middle of the desert?"

He asked himself in his mind as the thing responsible began to come into view. Once close enough, his eyes widened even more once he realized it was a small female. A neko to be more precise. As he stared down at her with his hands in his pockets, she laid unaware of his presence as she seemed to be in a deep sleep. Her breathing was steady and calm as her curled up body shivered slightly from the cold wind and her long, blond, and brown tail swayed in a carefree manner. His green eyes closed for a moment before kneeling down and picking the neko up slowly, cradling the young female close to his body for heat as he turned on his heels to make his way to the fortress building to show his new finding to his Lord Aizen.

"Ulquiorra. I believe you have something to show to me, and you're fellow Espadas."

Ulquiorra entered the room while still cradling the neko as he approached the overly high thrown of which at the top, was Lord Aizen. To whom of which he bowed respectfully.

"Yes Lord Aizen. I have found this young neko female out in the sands."

The words were spoken softly from his lips as if not to disturb the slumbering female as he slowly began to unwrap her from a blanket he had picked up from his chambers before entering the room. Once in the light, he gasped in shock and amazement. He was not able to see her clearly before, and seeing her now he was unable to remove his eyes from her. Very aware of his fellow Espadas gasping in amazement as well as he observed her. Her hair was a light, chocolate brown on one side, with a caramel color in a part of her bangs, and a vanilla blond on the other side of her head. Her eye color was still unknown since they were closed, but she seemed to have white eye shadow with light black eyeliner and long lashes. Her skin was a light, peachy tan with what seemed like a light paw print tattoo on each inner sides of her breasts , and under the light seemed to glow like gold under the desert sun. She was beautiful to him, and from the sounds he was hearing behind him, to his fellow Espadas as well. After staring at the neko for several minutes, he regained his senses and looked up at his creator and straightened his poster before speaking again.

"I have brought her so you could decide what we shall do with her Lord Aizen."

Aizen simply stared with a smile on his lips, while his companion Gin stood with a wide grin and stared down at the neko like she was a new piece of candy for him to snack on, which made Ulquiorra flinch slightly and tightened his hold on her.

"Szayel."

A pink haired espada suddenly appeared beside Ulquiorra at Aizen's command, and tried to stare at his creator instead of the neko beside him.

Szayel: Yes Lord Aizen?

Aizen: Take the female to your lab and examine her. If she is in good enough health, she may be useful.

Szayel: Yes Sir.

With that, the pink haired espada turned to Ulquiorra, who was resistant to let the female from his sight, and held out his arms to allow the smaller espada to hand her over. After a few seconds of resisting, the fourth handed the female gently over to the 8th espada then stared at the ground to await for further instructions as Szayel made his way out of the room to carry out the orders given to him.

"Ulquiorra."

The fourth looked up at his creator slowly and sighed to himself.

"Yes Lord Aizen."

Aizen smiled down at him as he waved his hand to dismiss the other Espadas, so they could talk in private. Once they were all gone, he continued.

"You seemed troubled at my orders to Szayel. May I ask why?"

Ulquiorra looked at him slightly stunned, but tried not to show it as it began to speak in his normally bland tone.

"It's nothing Lord Aizen. We do not know of her abilities or if she Is a threat. So I didn't want her from my sight. But your orders are law. Forgive me."

He bowed slightly before standing again to wait for permission to leave.

"Very well Ulquiorra. You may go now."

"Thank you."

With that, Ulquiorra turned on his heels, and made his way back to his room. Of course the little neko, never left his thoughts.


	2. The lab

Once safely hidden behind the lab doors to the 8th espadas room, he grinned down at the female who was starting to stir lightly. Showing signs of awaking soon.

"That's it little kitten. Wake up for me."

He spoke slyly in her ear which caused her eyes to slowly open as he sat her down on the cold, medical table. Once fully opened, the 8th couldn't help but stare. Her eyes were an icy blue, literally. They appeared as ice under the white eye shadow and black lashes. She was beautiful.

"Very unusual."

He spoke to himself before walking towards a smaller table with tools and other things to use to examine her. The neko female looked around the room as she began to regain her sense. As soon as she realized where she was she yelped and leaped from the table, but was soon caught by the pink haired man who, from how it seemed, had captured her.

"Woah there. Just where do you think you're going?"

He asked, not that he really cared, as he sat her back down on the table and placed a hand under her chin to make her look at him gently, and to his surprise, she didn't resist him. Only looked at him with sad, and slightly confused eyes.

"Don't worry my little kitten. If you behave, I will make this quick."

After he spoke, she simply nodded her head and allowed him to strip her of the little bits of cloth that covered her most private areas to examine her. Her cheeks remained a dark red, even under the tanned skin it seemed to be bright, as she felt his hands and eyes on her body. After what seemed like eternity of him touching her, and poking at her, he finally stood and adjusted his glasses as he began to place his tools back on the table.

"You seem to be in perfect health, and a virgin at that."

Her cheeks flushed more at his words as she curled and brought her knees to her chest, at this, that 8th merely smiled and began to rub her soft ears.

"Don't be ashamed my little kitten. It's perfectly fine. Now. Let me clean my tools and we will find you some clothes."

His words made her smile and perk her ears slightly as a low purr began to slip from her throat which made him chuckle lightly as he took his hand from her ear and returned to his tools. She watched him for several minutes and she started to feel safer with him. Her tail swayed and her legs slightly kicked from the edge of the table in a slow pattern.

"Um…Mr. Szayel…."

"Hm?"

Szayel looked at her over his shoulder while his hands continued working on the tools.

Szayel: "Yes kitten. What is it?"

Neko: "What is you're…..mmm…..name?"

Szayel: "My….name?"

He looked at her slightly confused and startled at the question, but then smiled and looked away again to finish working.

"Granz. Szayel Aporro Granz"

"Granz?"

She looked down at her feet as if in deep thought as she said the name over again, but seemed to be adding to it. Which made Szayel very curious.

"What is it kitten?"

She looked at him then smiled sweetly with an innocent giggle as her tail swayed more.

"May I use your last name?"

His eyes widened from surprise once again. His name? Why would she want his name? What was her name? He decided to drag it out a bit to see why she wanted his name.

"My name? What is your name first kitten?"

Her smile faded slightly as she looked back down at the floor and her tail stopped swaying and laid limp by her side.

Neko: "Kissie…just Kissie."

Szayel: "No last name?"

She simply shook her head at his question, which made him cock his hips slightly and cross his arms as his own smile returned.

"And what exactly do you want my last name for?"

She perked up again and smiled that sweet smile as her happiness seemed to return to her.

"Le'Granz sir….Kissie Le'Granz."

"Le…..'Granz?"

He stared for a few moments then laughed menacingly before returning his gaze to her and returned to his normal poster once he realized he had startled her.

"I like it. You may use it if you want."

Her ears perked up as much as they could as she leaped from the table and hugged him tightly and nuzzled into his mid section and purred loudly. His smile turned sincere when she wasn't looking before he cleared his throat and pushed her back gently.

"Now. Let's get you dressed."


	3. Meeting the Mantis and Panther

Szayel: "Come on out little kitten. I want to see."

Kissie: "No. I'm too shy."

Was all that came from behind the door of the room that Szayel had told her to change in. He simply sighed to himself. She had been in there for over an hour and she still won't come out. He had already seen her in the nude, so he didn't understand why she was so shy now.

"Come out of there before I come in and drag you out."

Hearing the impatience and seriousness in his words, the neko female slowly opened the door and walked out for him to see. Her outfit was simple. A light blue top that resembled a bikini top with light pink trimming fit perfectly over her c sized breasts, and the bottoms were more like short cloth shorts that fit perfectly over her amazing curves, and hung low enough so her long tail could fit over the top of them nicely. The color of the shorts matched the top of course. Szayel was always one to have things matching.

"Very nice. They fit nicely on you."

He leaned down and gave her a little kiss on the cheek which made her giggle in return.

"I have something for you."

Her tail swayed as she looked at him with excitement in her blue eyes as he took a light blue bow from his pocket and adjusted it nicely in her hair next to one o her neko ears.

"There. Now you are complete."

She smiled at him as she started to purr, which made him smile down at her as he led her to the door. Her eyes became confused once the door was opened and he stood waiting for her to leave.

"Aw. Don't look at me with sad eyes kitten. Lord Aizen has a room ready for you. Just follow this hall to the end and make a right. Then walk down that hall, and your room is on the end."

He gave her a quick pet around her ears before slowly closing the door. Leaving her still slightly confused and sad that she could not have stayed with him. After a few moments of sulking, she decided it was best to get moving, but sadly after about a half hour she realized she was lost. She forgot which way to go and was now wondering the endless halls of the fortress. She tried to keep as quiet as possible so she would not disturb anyone who may be in these halls, but as she turned a corner she heard footsteps behind her. Her heart started to race as she stood completely still. Maybe it's just Szayel-sama, she thought to herself as she slowly began to turn around to face whoever it was that was following her, but yelped and backed against the wall from being face to face, literally, with an extremely tall, dark haired man. He seemed to be bending completely over so he could look in her eyes with his hands in his pockets. He had a spoon like hood on his head, and an eye patch over his left eye, well, her right and his left. His other eye scanned her over quickly as she coward against the wall, shaking slightly and trying to look away as his long tongue licked his lips and a wide grin covered his face.

"So. Yer what's all the commotion is about eh? Cute."

She whimpered at the comment as he leaned down more to get a closer look as she tried to back away more against the wall. Not wanting to get to close to the strange man. He had a 5 on his tongue so she knew he was stronger than Szayel.

"Eh. Why ya tryin to hide fer?"

He grinned even wider as he grabbed a hold of her arm and yanked her to her feet so she had to face him as his tongue licked along her cheek, causing her to whine and shiver.

"Yer mighty tasty aren't ya. Maybe I might have a bite."

"Ge…..Get off me…..please."

She shoved the man away and broke free from his grip, and wasted no time turning tail and running down the hall to the nearest opened door. Once inside of a nearby room, she closed the door and locked it. Not realizing the owner of said room was standing behind her with a confused look, but was soon replaced with a grin as well as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. Knowing she was still unaware of him being there.

"Well well well. What have we got here?"

Startled by the sound of a male voice, she yelped and turned around with her back against the door as she stared wide eyed up at the male. He was extremely toned, and it was easily noticeable even with clothing on, and his skin was tan. Not as tan as hers, but still tan. She stared at the hole in his mid-section for a few seconds trying to figure out how he could live with a hole in his core before allowing her eyes to venture higher. Finally reaching the males face, she noticed his eyes were blue, with greenish cat-like lines on the sides and partially underneath with a large bone jaw piece on the side of his face. His stunning blue hair was what really made her gasp in surprise. She thought Szayel's hair had been odd, but his blew her away. His uniform was very um….interesting since it was revealing. Showing off his toned chest and core with a jacket that barely covered him, and his bottoms hung low on his hips that looked like with a slight tug would come tumbling down. Even she couldn't deny that this male was stunning, and her cat-like instincts told her he was a feline of some kind as well. Which made him more attractive. The male noticed her eyes looking him up and down and arched one brow as his grin turned to a smirk.

"Heh. Like what you see?"

Her eyes went back to his face as she blushed deeply. She didn't realize she had been staring for so long.

"Uh….well I….mmm….."

Then she remembered the other male that she encountered a few moments ago and shivered. She knew she couldn't stay in this room since it was already preoccupied and swallowed hard as she stood straight again so she could leave.

"Sorry. I um….was hiding from someone. I'll be going now."

"Oh no you don't."

The male slammed his hand against the door so she couldn't pull it open, and from the force made her fall back and hit his chest to hold her up. Feeling the heat from his body made her whimper; she couldn't understand what was happening. Why was her body feeling like a heater just from touching his body. She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, hoping he would let her go. But sadly to her misfortune he merely grinned.

"Getting turned on are ya. Naughty girl."

"Huh? No no I…..I"

She stumbled on her words which only made him chuckle as he picked her up and tossed her on the bed that was behind him.

"It's never good to tease me girl."

She yelped and was about to crawl from the bed before she was suddenly pulled back onto her back and her arms pinned next to her head to face the grinning face of the feline espada. Her eyes wide with a mixture of fear and excitement as she stared into his lust filled eyes. She was so confused with her own body. She wanted to run, but her body was craving for something it has never craved before, and she blushed at the thought of what it was.

"Good girl. Let Grimmjow take care of you."

He said with a larger grin before slamming his mouth to hers, and to her surprise, she returned the kiss just as eagerly and moaned lightly into the kiss that he was easily dominating. Grimmjow. She was about to give herself away to a man she doesn't even know. Giving it away to Grimmjow.


	4. Claimed by the King

The kiss became harder and deeper with every second as her moans grew louder along with the growing need she had to feel more of his body against hers. He released her arms and trailed his own down her body and ripped off her top to cup and fondle her soft but firm breasts as her moans filled him with more lust and hunger to pound her body into unconsciousness. Feeling his large hands on her chest made her back arch underneath him, begging for more, which he happily gave as his finger ran over her hardened nipples and pinched them roughly and began to twist them. Loving the sounds that came from her that was mixed with pleasure and pain. As the pleasure of his hands and mouth filled her, she broke the kiss for air as she began to fill dizzy from the lack of air which he took advantage of by attacking her neck with his mouth, licking, biting, and sucking on the soft flesh as he fondled with her body. After abusing her neck, he began to trail down with painful nips down to her perfect breasts and took a nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting on the hardened nipple. Smirking at her responses as she yelped and arched her back. Her eyes shut tightly as she bit her lip from the new feelings he was giving her.

"Mm. That's it baby. Give in to me."

She rolled her head back and forth as she swayed her hips and ground them against his, noticing they still had clothing on and growled in frustration as she gripped his jacket and tugged, hinting she wanted it off, making him grin.

"Greedy are we?"

He pulled off his jacket swiftly and tossed it aside then gripped onto her body with one hand and ripped off her bottoms with the other, leaving her body completely nude beneath him. She was a delicious sight indeed. He released her breasts from his hungry mouth and slid his tongue between them and down her core, making her shiver more and more the lower he went. Once he reached between her thighs, he bit into her thigh, making her scream in surprise and pain as her blood seeped out from the fresh wound that he eagerly licked up then looked up into her confused eyes.

"I taste who I fuck baby. Get used to it."

She simply gave a weak nod as she closed her eyes again and started to bite on one of her knuckles to muffle her moans and groans as she felt him move again. This time she felt something wet and rough lick her most sensitive area and made her eyes shoot open and looked down at him. Seeing his head between her legs as he attacked her womanhood with his rough tongue.

"Gri…..Grim-sama…..th…that's dirty."

She whined and he looked up at her with a slightly annoyed look on his face as he bit down into her other thigh, making her wince and whine in pain once again.

"There is nothing dirty on you girl. So shut up and let me do what I want."

"Ye…..yes Grim-sama."

She tried to hide her face in the pillow under her head as she felt him once again, licking and sucking on her woman hood. Sending shock waves of pleasure through her body. She was beginning to get used to the feeling and relax until she felt the wet muscle slide into her virgin area and made her head push into the pillow as her back arched higher. Her fingers gripped tightly into his hair as her hips started to rock and sway against his mouth. After a few more minutes he pulled away from her now soaked womanhood and licked his lips before crawling back over her and slammed his mouth back against hers and forced his tongue inside to lick and taste her. Enjoying the kiss, she began to suck on his tongue, moaning lightly from the taste of herself on his lips as she felt his hand rubbing her womanhood and that special spot that made her feel dizzy. She was enjoying herself when she felt one of his fingers inside of her which made her hiss from pain as her virgin area was being stretched around his finger which made him slowly break the kiss and look into her eyes with a huge grin on his lips.

"A virgin eh? Not for long baby."

He kissed her again, but this kiss was softer and comforting before he broke it again.

"Just relax. I'll take care of ya baby."

She blushed but nodded before wincing as she felt his finger move in deeper and began to thrust gently to allow her to get used to the feeling before soon adding another finger. Making her whine from the pain and start to panic slightly.

"Wa….wait…stop please. I can't….."

He kissed her cheek softly and nibbled on her ear before whispering softly into it.

"Don't worry baby. It only hurts for a few minutes if ya relax."

"Ye….yes Grim-Sama."

"Good girl."

He started to kiss in the crook of her neck as he slid in the third finger and shoved them in as far as they could go. Trying to ignore her cries of pain as he started to finger her harder and faster to prepare her for something much larger. Once he felt her body relaxing to the right amount, he reached down and untied the sash that held up his pants then pulled them down. Revealing himself to her, but was careful not to let her see his throbbing member so she wouldn't panic as he moved back to her ear.

"You're going to feel pain, but I will try to go easy on you."

She nodded and he kissed her deeply and passionately as he placed the head of his member at her wet entrance, and without warning, shoved himself deep inside of her until he was completely inside. A loud groan coming from his throat as her tight inner walls swallowed his weeping member and it took all he had not to start thrusting into her like a wild animal. He knew she was in pain, so he broke the kiss and cradled her cheek in one of his hands and wiped the tears from her cheek with his thumb.

"I know I know. It hurts baby. But relax ok. It will feel good soon."

"Please Grim-sama…make the pain stop."

"I will baby."

He gave her a few minutes to adjust to him before bucking his hips deep inside of her. Taking more strength to hold back to not hurt her more then she already is as he pulled out to the tip of his cock and slammed back into her. Earning a moan from her instead of a cry of pain. So taking that as a hint she was ready, he moved his hips harder and deeper into her, making her body rock with his as he moved deeper and harder every second. Finally hearing her mouth flood with moans and screams from pleasure, he started to move ruthlessly and aggressively in her. The feeling of her insides was making him groan and growl from pleasure as his much larger body conquered hers. She could feel him all the way inside and slamming into her cervix as he claimed her body with his own, and it felt wonderful to her. Reaching up, she dug her claws into his back and slowly dragged them down to rip into his hard flesh as she screamed and moaned even more as she felt the true animal release and ravage her.

"Ahhhh…..oh yes Grim-sama…..mo….more please more AHHHHH."

"Fuck yeah baby. That's it. Fuck your new master."

He started to move at an unbelievable speed as his growls turned into roars as he was about to reach his limit, but he was determined to make her climax before him.

"Come for me baby. Come for me."

She started to feel an unfamiliar heat building in her inner core and gripped tightly to his hair as she ground her hips into him feeling her climax reaching its peak and finally arched her back into him as she screamed as she climaxed on his member, feeling it leak from her and splatter against her thighs as his thrusts continued.

"Holy shit baby. You're so tight."

He felt her inner walls tightened to an unbearable tightness and threw his head back as he himself came deep inside of her. Feeling his own cum mix with hers as it leaked out and onto the sheets as he fell against her. Kissing all over her neck and chest before capturing her lips in his and kissed her deeply as he pulled out from her and laid down beside her. Breaking the kiss, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest, to which she eagerly snuggled against him and started to purr. Her purring was like a soothing song to him as they both drifted off to sleep, which Kissie could have sworn she heard a louder, stronger purr coming from her new mate. But she decided a man like him would never be caught dead purring, so she moved it from her mind and drifted off into slumber.


	5. Taken

"Mmmm…..Good morning Grim-sama."

Kissie moaned as she awoke from her slumber and stretched cutely with a kitten-like yawn, but once her eyes opened, her happiness turned to confusion. Where was Grim-sama? She looked around the room and didn't see him anywhere in sight, so she decided to put her revealing clothing back on and look for him. Even though she had know where he might be, but she figured she would run into him eventually. After dressing she left the room, and started to wonder the halls. She sighed to herself as she turned down another hall in the maze like fortress.

"I've been walking around for hours. Where could he be?"

She was just about to give up and find her way back to the room before she heard someone say Grimmjow's name behind a set of large doors that were cracked open. Her curiosity got the better of her, and she peeked in through the doors. Her eyes widening at the sight. Grim-sama was standing in front of a large throne with a man sitting in a chair at the top. Whoever that man was, Grim-sama didn't seem happy to see him. And there was another man in the room. He seemed shorter then Grim-sama, and had black hair and pale white skin from what she could see.

"I wonder what's going on in there."

She strained her ears to try to hear what they were talking about.

"Grimmjow. You do understand that what you have done will be settled with punishment."

Grim-sama just seemed to stare in another direction and refused to speak to the man on the throne. Then the other male started to speak.

"Answer Grimmjow. Lord Aizen doesn't have time for your disrespect."

"Shut it Ulquiorra!"

Ulquiorra? So that's the smaller male's name.

Aizen:"Grimmjow. That female was decided to belong to Ulquiorra, since he was the one who found her."

He…..he found me. So he was the one that saved me. Not Szayel-sama.

Grimmjow:"Look. She came to me and gave herself to me willingly."

He's grinning! Why is he grinning.

"She obviously wanted me for fuck her."

Ulquiorra:"Your trash Grimmjow. That woman is mine, and I demand for you to hand her over."

The smaller male doesn't seem to show emotion, which cause Kissie to shiver from how cold he seemed.

Grimmjow:"Ha! Over my dead body. She's mine! I had her first and she chose me!

Aizen:"You will give her to Ulquiorra, or I will be forced to take her by more forceful actions."

Kissie's eyes widened and she ran into the room. Not being able to stop herself, she wrapped her arms around Grimmjow and started to hiss at the man on the thrown.

"Hurt Grim-sama and I will kill you!"

Grimmjow:"Wh…..what that?"

His eyes were wide, as well as Aizen's. Ulquiorra just had the same emotionless face before he sighed and looked down as he grabbed Kissie's arm and yanked her to his side.

Ulquiorra:" Don't be foolish woman. Come with me and Grimmjow will be fine."

She looked at her mate with tears in her eyes, but then hung her head and hid it in Ulquiorra's chest and nodded yes.

Kissie:"Yes master Ulquiorra."

Grimmjow just stared and growled at Ulquiorra for several seconds before speaking in a low, but angry tone.

"This isn't over Ulquiorra. I will get her back."

Ulquiorra just stared at him then turned and began to leave the room, having Kissie following close behind him. As she turned away, Grimmjow stared at her back with wide eyes. She had what appeared to be light colored dragon wings tattooed on her back.

"Now how did I miss those?"

He whispered to himself as he grinned and started to chuckle that soon turned into an insane laugh.

"You might have her right now Ulquiorra. But I have her heart, body, and soul. And she will crave me. It won't be long before she fights back and comes back to me. Just wait and see."

And with that, he turned on his heels, and left the large room. Grinning like a mad man was he headed straight for Ulquiorra's room to claim back what is rightfully his.

I might turn this into a sequel. So keep checking back.

0w0 I hope you liked the first part of this story.

Hopefully the next part will be arriving soon.

Please leave good feedback.


End file.
